Sulphurium
by Blossom Lu
Summary: (Dark fic, contenido de violencia. NO APTO PARA PERSONAS SENSIBLES) La vida de Sakura ha cambiado desde que un nuevo jefe aparece en Chemistry Co. Ante ese cambio, hay una reacción irreversible que traerá trágicas consecuencias y deberá tomar medidas extremas para deshacerse de ese incómodo elemento que se ha pegado a su vida.


**Sulphurium**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Disclarimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Sin embargo, he usado algunas referencias como la canción "Evil" de Interpol y "Sulfur" de Slipknot. Créditos de letra a sus autores.

Advertencia: Lenguaje soez, escenas de violencia.

.

.

.

 _El_ _azufre_ _es un_ _elemento químico_ _de_ _número atómico_ _16_ _y símbolo_ _S_ _. Este_ _no metal_ _tiene un color amarillento fuerte, amarronado o anaranjado y arde con llama de color azul, desprendiendo_ _dióxido de azufre_ _._

 _El dióxido de azufre (SO2) es un irritante de moderado a fuerte. La mayor inhalación de sólo penetra hasta la nariz y la garganta con cantidades mínimas que contactan los pulmones a menos que la persona esté respirando fuertemente, respirando sólo por la boca o que la concentración sea alta_

 _Casos severos en los que hay concentraciones muy altas de SO2 se han producido en espacios cerrados, el SO2 ha provocado severa obstrucción de las vías respiratorias, hipoxemia (insuficiente oxigenación de la sangre), edema pulmonar (una amenaza de acumulación de por vida de fluido en los pulmones), y muerte en minutos. Los efectos del edema pulmonar incluyen tos y falta de aliento que puede retrasarse horas o días después de la exposición. Estos síntomas se agravan con la fuerza física. Como resultado de exposiciones severas, se puede dar lesión pulmonar permanente._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo I. Azufre**

Día nublado y sin señales de aparente sol, eran quizá como las diez de la noche o las once pero no lo sabes. Te acurrucas en tu cama y te pones en posición fetal mientras miras algún punto del espacio en el que estás ubicada, no distingues entre lo real y lo irreal y optas por tomar tu cabeza con ambas manos y apretarla, estás pensando mucho.

Él no llega y te sientes sola, pero sabes que hay algo en el ambiente que se siente como respirar azufre, porque tu respiración es agitada y das bocanadas de aire, en un intento desesperado abres la ventana y ves hacia la calle al tiempo que sueltas un gemido y no precisamente de placer.

Las lágrimas no se sienten reales ¿verdad Sakura? El aire no llega a tus pulmones o no como quisieras y comienzas a apretar más y más tus nudillos. Según lo que ves, se ha ido la luz en toda la cuadra y eso te llena de miedo, tu piel se eriza y escuchas con más detenimiento lo que hay en tu entorno, pero él no ha llegado todavía y eso te intranquiliza o quizá te tranquiliza.

Han pasado días desde que no sabes de ese chico que traía tu mundo de cabeza, pero cariño tú no estás bien.

"Y las horas más críticas que he tenido en mi vida fueron aquellas en que pasé para reconocer que estaba en lo cierto. Así que estoy a salvo, un poco desubicada, me voy a reír cuando me entierren viva"

—¡Resiste! No siempre sabes dónde estás parada hasta que sabes que no huirás… Hay algo dentro de mí que se siente como respirar azufre.

Te hablas a ti misma, para darte falsos ánimos. No hay llamadas en tu celular, y mejor lo botas lejos de ti, sabes que debes resistir. Pobre Sakura, ¿qué fue lo que te llevó a sentirte como respirar azufre en un mundo donde solo debería existir aire limpio que no contamine tu interior? ¿qué hizo cambiar tus ojos jade por un color oscuro quemado? ¿fuiste inyectada con algún tipo de virus letal? ¿es que acaso no estás bien?...

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—Y de ahora en adelante, él será el nuevo jefe del departamento de Química.

Te susurré mientras acomodaba mis gafas de protección, tenía la costumbre de hacer eso con el dedo medio y tú solías reírte de ese acto tan juvenil de una zorra que casi rozaba los veintiocho.

—No está mal, ¿eh?—respondiste con los ojos de una párvula enamorada—, ¿cómo dices que se llama?

—Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha, corazón—Sonrío triunfante y acomodó mi bata—, al menos será agradable trabajar aquí ¿no lo crees frente? Digo, es mejor ver a un adonis con ese trasero que a ese viejo de cabello grasoso y piel arrugada, iugh.

Arrugué mi nariz y la tapé, siempre que hablaba de Orochimaru hacía ese gesto. Te daba mucha risa, y aquel día no fue la excepción.

—Ah, ya sé Orochimaru era detestable pero bueno no era tan malo después de todo.

—Si tú lo dices…

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"¿Es un pecado que tome lo mío hasta el final de los tiempos?"

Ah mi niña de cabello rosa, estabas en el pasillo tomando tu jugo de naranja como odiaba ese jugo industrial pero tú te empeñabas en comprarlo siempre. En fin, ese día estabas ahí y lo esperabas aunque el olor no era agradable ya tenías suficiente con estar en el laboratorio en ese proyecto que Orochimaru te confió a ti porque según tú eras la que tenías la maestría. No me molesté, de hecho era genial que pudieras superarte te lo merecías frente.

Te lo merecías…

Empezaste a salir con él meses después de que hubiera llegado a Chemistry Co. No eras del tipo bonita corazón, no soy envidiosa pero ese demonio no gustaba de chicas como tú. Ni de chicas como yo.

Tú eras del tipo cariñosa que esperabas afecto y él era del tipo que quería asesinar a cualquier persona que se acercara a un centímetro de su perfecto cuerpo. ¿Por qué los demonios deben de ser tan atractivos y por qué la maldad debe atraernos como si fuéramos un material magnético? ¿por qué existe la ley de los polos? ¿Por qué los polos opuestos se atraen? Ah cariño, tú no lo sabes y yo menos lo sabré pero eras feliz y estaba bien.

Lo que no estaba bien era el cómo caímos en la oscuridad y nos volvimos como el carbón, ah pelo rosa y frente ancha, chica necia siempre supimos que no era bueno enamorarnos, ¿verdad?

"Nuestras caras ignoran lo ocurrido y las ideas que te hacen brillar hacen que me tengas entre tus manos"

Fuiste a tu seminario y pasaste las horas en tu investigación mientras yo seguí sometiendo a varias personas a la prueba del dióxido de azufre para terminar la investigación que la señorita Tsunade me encomendó, yo estaba muy bien a pesar del maldito olor a Azufre, bien sabemos que a dosis pequeñas no provoca más que irritación en los ojos y un picor leve en la garganta.

Lavé mis manos y miré mi rostro; estaba exhausta y mis ojos azules parecían tener venas de sangre brotando. Me asusté y supuse que era demasiado para ser viernes y que merecía algo de diversión, quizá ir a un bar, quizás humear en Netflix o tal vez ir de compras innecesarias y comprar esas lindas botas de tacón alto que vi.

Lo cierto fue querida amiga que no fui al bar, ni me metí a mi computadora a buscar cualquier pendejada en Netflix ni compré basura en el centro comercial. Fui interceptada en las escaleras que llevaban hacía el estacionamiento y me encontré con el mismísimo demonio de cabello negro y ojos ónix. Dios mío, _es_ tan exquisito ese hombre que me dan ganas de regresar de este lugar y besarlo y poseerlo, ¿es un pecado que tomé lo mío hasta el final de los tiempos?

Pero cariño, yo lo había rechazado mil veces pero el insistió mil un veces más. Y pasó lo inevitable.

En el carro sonaba una triste canción de amor mientras me aferraba al asiento y no ser muy obvia ya había tenido sexo en el baño, en el escritorio pero nunca en un carro. Su miembro latía y estaba tan caliente que sentí que me fundía en lava ahí dentro, grité, me mordí el labio y seguí sintiendo la atmosfera a azufre, por que estar con el demonio es respirar azufre. Te quema los pulmones, te hace pedir más aire, te hace gemir, te hace… te hace perderte y morir en el intento.

Fue un pecado, lo es y lo será corazón mío. Sakura linda y frágil, soy una puta y siempre lo seré sin importar qué, pero es demasiado tarde —lo es— para pedir una oportunidad más y que me dejes entrar en tu vida. Al menos pude hacer algo hasta el final.

Hemos sido víctimas de la oscuridad y ahora se ha vuelto nuestra mejor amiga, yo ya no soy tu mejor amiga rubia que zorreaba —vaya cosa, zorrear ya es un verbo, ¿no?— con cualquier hombre que tuviera dos piernas y un miembro ahí. Pero cariño, yo también tuve más fetiches y también otros gustos que lamentablemente nunca supiste y que nunca los sabrás.

 _Tenías lindos labios a pesar de todo, y ahora se ven demasiado resecos. Cuida de tu cabello frente, que siempre lo envidié porque yo era la rubia zorra que muchos creían que se ponía tintes en el cuero cabelludo, nunca fui tan especial como tú lo eres amor._

Sasuke Uchiha, el chico sexy y nalgón que llegó ese día al trabajo y que nos encantó por igual, la gran diferencia es que él se robó tu corazón y yo robé a tu novio y tú robaste mi corazón.

Cedí en el carro para borrarte de mi mente y espíritu, cedí en el carro y en el laboratorio aunque se haya considerado anti higiénico, ¡al diablo todo y todos Sakura!

La locura no es algo que me haya caracterizado o no al menos este tipo de insanidad, ya no puedo sentir y si pudiera darte un regalo que te durara toda la vida desearía resetear toda esta mierda y habernos salido de Chemistry Co. Y haber vendido AVON —esos productos cosméticos que pedías por catálogo, bebé— y no saber más de la física ni de la química. Pero corazón, eso no ocurrirá más y sólo estoy contemplando desde esta esquina tu destrucción y como rompes el espejo y te asomas a la ventana en búsqueda de más aire, oh pequeña y frágil Sakura, él nos destrozó y te prometo que desde el cielo —sí estúpida, sí vine a parar aquí— haré mi propia justicia y me encargaré de mandarlo al mismísimo infierno, en donde los demonios pertenecen y donde dicen que efectivamente huele a Azufre y que el fuego no es rojo, sino es azul y que los pulmones sangran.

Oh corazón mío… ya nunca volveré.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"¿Por qué no podemos ignorar ese tema? Eres esbelta, eres única y necesitas algo a lo que cuidar, pero amor, ¿por qué no podemos ignorar ese tema?

No regresaste de tu seminario, lo supe por un mensaje de WhatsApp mientras notaba cada uno de los hematomas en mi cuerpo. Dejé el celular en la mesita de noche y hundí mi rostro, ¿eso era todo? ¿era el final?

Mi cuerpo dolía como si hubiera hecho mil horas de ejercicio y me dejé tumbar, al tiempo que un liquido rojizo salía de mi entrepierna, ¿era la menstruación? ¿era un aborto? ¿era que me penetró muy duro? Tenía miedo Sakura, quería que me abrazaran y me dieran un beso de buenas noches y tal vez hasta un chocolate caliente, pero ya no tenía convicción para desear que pasara y en cambio seguí mirando el foco parpadeante de ese motel u hotel o lo que sea que haya sido.

El demonio me miró y cruzó sus piernas desde la silla de enfrente, dejó su cigarro y meneó la cabeza.

—Dime que es mentira—ordenó—, yo no puedo tener un hijo tuyo.

Lo recordé todo Sakura… Perdón.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

En algún momento, ya no sentí nada y el alivio de los días vino, el cielo es un lugar en el que te puedes sentir realmente bien aunque extraño mucho a papá y a mamá y sobre todo a ti. Todavía tengo las memorias de la última vez que te vi y como te aferraste a mi cuerpo.

—¡Ino! ¿Quién te hizo esto? ¡Dios mío!

Lo que nunca supiste es que yo pequé.

En cuanto escuché el sonido de la puerta abrirse te vi, y soltaste las bolsas de papel de Liverpool y abriste tu boca espantada, corriste y empezaste a llorar.

—¡Ino! ¿Quién te hizo esto? ¡Dios mío!

No dije nada, mi boca dolía, mi sistema dolía, yo me dolía.

En algún momento, el demonio violador al sentirse culpable de sus más profundos deseos pasó de llevarme al hotel, o motel o lo que fuera a llevarme a nuestra casa Sakura, no recuerdo que sucedió, solo sé que me dejó en la cama abierta de piernas y sangrando, mientras lloraba. ¿Cuántos días pasaron? No lo sé, tal vez fueron horas, tal vez semanas.

Y lloré.

Llamaste a la ambulancia, y mi vista se perdió en el techo. Los paramédicos eran ruidosos, y no ayudaban, tus gritos no me calmaban y la sirena me ensordecía. El respirador artificial olía a hospital y las sabanas eran demasiado blancas para mí, para alguien tan impura como esta zorra.

—¿Quién?

Apretaste mi mano, a tal punto que dolió, pero no te dije nada. Cerré los ojos y con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón pedí que me quitaran esa mierda de respirador porque me infectaba los pulmones. Tal vez accedieron al último deseo de una tipa como yo.

Te besé, te acercaste y te besé. Después de eso gruñí al sentir como ya era el último aliento de mi vida.

—Sasuke.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Han pasado meses, años, semanas o segundos desde mi partida y sigues en la ventana esperando a que algo nuevo pase, pero esta vez te sientes sola y lo esperas en tu cama. No le des sexo cariño, no se lo des. No le des eso.

Lloras, te agitas y el ambiente es todo dióxido de azufre. No lo has visto en tanto tiempo, y ya has sacado tus propias conclusiones, el forense dijo que alguien había provocado el aborto. ¿Acaso Sasuke me llevó a un lugar extraño para eso? No lo sé cariño, lo único que sé es que me preocupas tú, más porque estás tomando varias pastillas y te sigues mirando al espejo.

—¡Los odio! ¡Te odio!

Gritas, exhalas, pateas.

Escuchas el picaporte de la puerta. Alguien viene Sakura, por favor no abras, ¡no abras!

El clic suena, y aprietas más tus puños.

—Hola Sasuke—Sonríes, pero querida esa sonrisa no es propia de ti.

* * *

 **N/A** No sé realmente que acabo de escribir, al principio iba a hacer un OS y originalmente tenía una temática diferente relacionada a la canción Evil de Interpol, pero las cosas cambian y he decidido que la trama gire entorno al Azufre, y sus consecuencias a la salud. Bien, ¿esto tendrá más capítulos? sí. ¿Habrá final feliz? Esto es oscuro, es un darkfic así que no esperen un desenlace bueno.

Sin más me despido y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. ¿Cada cuanto actualizaré? En este momento no lo sé, de hecho ni sé por que acabo de publicar esto.


End file.
